The University of Rochester Cancer will observe its tenth anniversary on March 1-2, 1984. In honor of this occasion, the Center will convene a two-day symposium, during which four invited scientists and ten invited journalists will engage in scientific presentations and a dialogue to discuss the research and treatment advances made during the last ten years of the "War on Cancer", as well as public perceptions and attitudes (including those of the national media) concerning progress in diagnostic techniques, research advances, available treatments for the disease, and other issues in cancer management. The symposium will consist of two daytime sessions, the first on March 1, which will be open to the scientific and medical communities and the invited journalists only. Papers presented on this day will cover research advances in basic, applied, and clinical investigations as they relate overall to progress since the signing of the National Cancer Act. The day-time session on March 2 will be open to the general public as well as to scientists, medical specialists, and students from area universities and secondary schools, and will take the form of a panel discussion between the four scientists and ten medical and scientific journalists, who will examine public and media attitudes toward medical/scientific community claims of progress against cancer. A book will be pulbished within a year of the conference and will contain the conference proceedings.